Junmai Daiginjō
| kanji = だいぎんじょう純米 | romanji = Daiginjō Junmai | aka = Konoha's White Beast(このはの白畜生;Konoha no Shiro Chikusho) | japanese = Masahi Haruna |english = Meera Ameera | image = | birthdate = 2 January | age = 18 (Fourth Shinobi World War) | gender = Male | height =177cm | weight = 57kg | blood type = A | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = The Moth Tribe (infiltrated) Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Police Mafia Member (undercover) | previous occupation = Member,ANBU Member, 's Interception Division | team = The Moth Tribe (infiltrated) Konoha Military Police Force | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Kaguya Sarutobi | family = Amabuki Daiginjō (father) (mother) | clan = Daiginjō Clan | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sage Modified Human | reg = -78783 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = Flower Ninja Art | unique = Can absorb Chakra, Non-Existent Chakra | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Ninjutsu * Chakra Disruption Technique * Chakra Levitation Technique * Chakra Transfer Technique * Mystic Miracle * Sensing Technique * Shadow Clone Technique Bukijutsu * Gunbai Barrier Technique * Gunbai Fanned Wind * Uchiha Return Senjutsu * Sage Mode * Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon * Sage Art: Abyss of Shadow Technique * Sage Art: Illuminous Reign of Gaia * Natural Energy Absorption Seal Yōkai-jutsu * Transformation Technique * Transmutation Technique * Flower Ninja Art * Sake Ninjutsu * Will Materialisation | weapons = Weapons * Bingo Book * Bow & Arrow * Blood Increasing Pill * Explosive Tag * Flamethrower * Fūma Shuriken * Gunbai * Kameosa * Kunai * Military Rations Pill * Sealing Tag * Scroll * Shinzui's Cloak * Shuriken * Sword * Wire Strings }} (だいぎんじょう純米;Daiginjō Junmai) is a from 's Daiginjō Clan. Famed as the Konoha's White Beast(このはの白畜生;Konoha no Shiro Chikusho), he is an elite member of the Konoha Military Police Force and head of its Bounty Hunter Division and Recruiting Division serving directly under the leader . Background The Birth and War Junmai was born on a rainy day, in the hustling hub of the , to a couple hailing from the Daiginjō Clan. His father was Amabuki Daiginjō, the head of the Clan and his mother was , a renowned Medical Nin and a member of Konoha's . When Junmai was a mere three year old child, his father, a shinobi by profession, was given orders to join the front lines of a war which would later be known as the . Being an elite jōnin in the military force, the man was tasked to manage an army across the Kikyō Pass. The Battle, which had ensued during those months, popularly refered to as the , turned out to be nothing but a bloody massacre, turning the entire army to dust, including Amabuki Daiginjō. Due to these reasons, Junmai grew up, raised by his mother, without knowing the love of his father. Growing up, Junmai listened to his mothers stories, most of which revolved around his fathers adventures as shinobi and also other popular myths and legends surrounding the ninja world. This caused Junmai, to eventually seek the path of the shinobi and walk the path his father took. Growing up, he also remembers occasionally meeting the Fourth Hokage and the Hokage at the time, who would drop over to their house, discussing topics seemingly related to his late father. The Infant and the Beast Years passed, as Junmai grew up under his mothers tutelage, having to spend time at his neighbours , whenever his mother went on secret missions. His mother, was a young yet skilled member of the ANBU. She was known for her medical skills, skilled enough to be handpicked by the Fourth Hokage, to be a mid-wife to during the birth of . Young Junmai, not knowing anything about the mission during that time, spent his time at the neighbours, playing ninja with his friends. It was at this time, the village was under attack, by a ferocious . Soon enough, houses were evacuated, and chaos filled the moonlit streets, while the ANBU tried to maintain the order among the chaos. Friends and Orphans In the utter chaos of the dark bloody night, Junmai found himself lost and confused in the streets. Crying desperately to see his mother, worried about her, calling out to her at the top of his voice. However, the young boy, found himself, grabbed by an ANBU member, familiar to him, a someone who used to frequent their place before. An acquaintance of his mother. Not uttering a single word, the ANBU member had carried him to one of the evacuation zones that spread around the village. A tired Junmai, spent the entire night, dozing off, to the lullabies of the several women, who had escaped along with him. Morning soon came for Junmai, who woke up only to realize a bad news, the news of his mothers apparent death at the hands of the , claiming to be . Junmai now heart stricken, was taken by the ANBU, with whom he spent a few months, before being admitted to the . In the orphanage, Junmai would meet and , both of whom despite being couple of years older to Junmai, befriended him becoming best of friends in the process. The New Shinobi Their friendship, could however last for only the next two years of their life. Having learnt of the Orphanages dependence on the funding given by Konohagakure, blackmailed the Orphanages elder, into giving him members for the Root among the children in the orphanage. Having learnt of Junmai's connection to his dad and since his mother was once a famed member of the Konoha's ANBU, Danzō picked up Junmai to work under him. This was much to the nonacceptance on the part of Junmai and the elders of the Orphanage. In order to solve this issue and to save his best friend, Kabuto offered his services to Danzō and joined the Root in place of Junmai. This was a decision of Kabuto, which Junmai hated and regrets of taking, even to his day. Days passed into months, months into years, as Junmai grew up to be a gifted shinobi, and left the Orphanage in order to join the Konohagakure Academy, still keen on becoming a great shinobi like his father once was. Junmai was one among the top students in the Academy, having graduated very early and put under the tutelage of . However Kakashi had other plans, making his new Genins students, go through the , Kakashi had Junmai, failed and sent back to the Academy. Drop the Weights Second time, in the Academy, Junmai bored of the same old lessons, meets new friends, and Kaguya Sarutobi. The Trio graduate the academy immediately next year, Junmai hoping this time it wouldn't be Kakashi again. This time, however, Junmai, Idate and Kaguya were set up in a team under . Together, Team Aoi, completed several missions, ranging anywhere between E Rank to C Rank. Year later, Aoi, scoping up some plot for his own good, puts forward the names of his students as genin candidates for the upcoming . Entering the Chunin Exams, for the first time, in their shinobi career, Junmai and his teammates were relieved to see Idate's brother, as the proctor of the First Round. This grew to overconfidence among the trio, who expected that the brother would help them go about the exams with ease. This led, Junmai write the exam carefree. date's signature tenth question this year was "those who chose to abandon the exam before the question would have their team disqualified, but can retake it in six months." Junmai thought it was a bluff and looking at Idate's reactions, he too decided to stay in the exams, while giving confidence to Kaguya as well. However, this decision cost Junmai and the remainder of the exam takers, a failure in the exams being indicted for sacrificing a squad's future for their own. This failure resulted in the participants stuck as genin for life, never allowed to retake the exam. Junmai blamed Idate and asked him to go speak with his brother, causing him to go into depression. That night, as Junmai sat down sulking in the park alongside Kaguya and the other failed genin. Junmai heard the commotion of Idate and Aoi stealing the village artifacts. Junmai angry at both his teammate and sensei, followed a shinobi on his way to track the two recent missing nin. When he arrived at the spot, all that remained was a a flaming wooden structure, too burnt to even be considered a burnt cabin in the woods. The Team that Junmai had followed were seen rescuing Ibiki Morino from the fire. Back to the Start Line Junmai returned to Konoha wondering what was in store for him now, since they were stuck as Genin for the rest of their life and the team had broken apart since the betrayal of Idate and Aoi. Kaguya had decided to work in the Shinobi Medical Training Facility and hone her skill in medical ninjutsu. Junmai decides to leave to the orphanage and were he was brought up, but he is welcomed to the news of Nono's death. Scarred even more. Junmai, stays in the orphanage, helping an run the orphanage. Restart and Start Junmai began feeling less satisfied as days passed in the orphanage, his wanting to continue being a regular shinobi increased day by day. Having finally wanting to be a bird left free out of its cage, Junmai decided to, and wrote a plea to the Hokage of the time, , in which he detailed and asked for granting his approval of Junmai's continuation of working as a Shinobi of the Leaf, thus revoking the earlier examination result remark, given by Ibiki Morino. Initially, the Third Hokage, brushed aside his plea, however upon further thought, assigned Junmai to work for the . Having required to pass a test in order to officially enter the Team, Junmai met the requirements, and joined the Konoha Barrier Team, and was put under the apprenticeship of Interception Division's Division Head. As a member of the Interception Division, Junma showed great skill in combat as well as support gradually learning sensing techniques as well as barrier techniques under his superiors within the division. Junmai also showed a lot of raw talent, being able to apprehend several enemy ambushes made by intruding the borders. The Mischievous Fox During one much of his daily routines, Junmai received an alert, late night of a theft in the village. A young lad, by name of , the same lad whose birth caused the death of his mother, had stolen the from the . By using the various Barriers laid around the village, by the Barrier Team, Junmai was tasked with searching Naruto. After an intense search conducted alongside several other jōnin, Junmai found Iruka and the boy, he was summarized the details of what had happened and the culprit behind the incident, was handed over to Junmai, as Iruka left to transport the sleeping Naruto to his residence. Junmai, later handed over Mizuki to the Konoha ANBU team, and rushed back to his duty. Call of Duty Two whole days after the Scroll of Seals incident,the morning of the full moon, Junmai recieved an urgent summon from the Hokage. Having no clue of what was to come, and barely finishing breakfast, Junmai hurriedly rushed towards the Hokage Residence. Having once reached there, Junmai was welcomed to the news of the Third Hokage, asking him to join the Konoha . Junmai was however hesitant with his own abilities in the beginning, and asked for a day to actually collect his thoughts and respond to the call. The Hokage pondered for a bit and later accepted his request. Junmai, took a day from his Barrier Division work and instead decided to go to the Orphanage were he once lived. On the way, he met his former teammate, Kaguya Sarutobi. Kaguya was also on her way to meet Urushi at the Konoha Orphanage on the request of the Konoha Medical Division. It seemed like many children in the orphanage grew sick and the Medic Team in the orphanage were short-staffed. Junmai and Kaguya, both reached the Orphanage and began helping Urushi with taking care of the children. Kaguya displayed to both of them, her newly acquired medical ninjutsu skills, shocking both of them of her skills. Later that evening, Junmai revealed about the offer he got from the Third Hokage, about joining the Village ANBU. Kaguya was happy for Junmai and said that it was something that Junmai had always wanted to be, and a step closer to be like his mother. However, Urushi had his own doubts, he remembered Kabuto and his change in personality after joining the ANBU, however Urushi brushed his thoughts aside and went to the kitchen to help prepare dinner. Suddenly there was a black out and Junmai detected thieves in the orphanage. After a small struggle, Junmai quickly disposed of all the thieves. Next morning, Junmai left back to the village, heading straight towards the Hokage's Residence and accepted the invitation to join the ANBU. Personality Appearance Abilities Famed throughout the shinobi world as Konoha's White Beast(このはの白畜生;Konoha no Shiro Chikusho), Junmai's abilities can be considered Beastly in terms of their approach, power and execution. However, despite this, unlike many rumours about him, Junmai prefers passive tactics in battle, rather than all out force. Being enrolled in the ANBU for several years, Junmai's arsenal of abilities is considered a melting pot. Having served in several organizations within the village, Junmai knows a lot than he makes known, which according to many around him make Junmai a formidable opponent to in battle. Ninjutsu Mystic Miracle Nine Masked Beast Yōkaijutsu * Transformation Technique * Transmutation Technique * Flower Ninja Art * Sake Ninjutsu * Will Materialisation Chakra Prowess Physical Prowess Sensory Perceptions Genjutsu Senjutsu Intelligence Bukijutsu Kenjutsu: Silent World Dome Other Tools Trivia * Junmai daiginjo is the highest grade of sake. * Junmai's image is based on Muzan Kibutsuji from the animanga series Kimetsu no Yaiba. * The kanji 畜生 (beast) which is used for Junmai's epithet can also be read as "son of a bitch". References is following ---- is Online Current Activity: Recruiting Members for the Konoha Military Police Force. Status: Alive Location: Konohagakure Current Mood: Happy Current Weather: Category:Characters Category:Konohagakure Resident